


Pursuit Of Happiness

by Theatroid



Category: Exoptable Money, Menagerie: Archive, Presentable Liberty
Genre: Blood, Murder, animal cruelty mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 17:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20604218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theatroid/pseuds/Theatroid
Summary: Dr. Money is dying. As he dies, he thinks about all he has done, why he has done it, and whether or not he is satisfied with it all.





	Pursuit Of Happiness

There was no big climax. No confrontation. No ultimate betrayal. No extreme emotion. Just Dr. Money, finding himself collapsing face-first, alone in his office, soon to die the richest man on earth. He turned his head, breathing through the steadily pulsating blood, almost clogging his nose.

What was there to do? What was there to say? They were all gone..._ Every last person, around._ Nobody would save him, at this point. Even if there were anyone, though, who would want to? Dr. Money sucked in air through his teeth, ignoring the need to cough as he violently twisted himself, to a position where he was laying on his back.

The need overcame his ignorance once he was facing the ceiling, and he hacked violently, choking in air through the blood that he'd coughed up. He swallowed it, much to his growing disgust. "How did I get here?" He asked in a raspy whisper, barely able to hear his own voice. Did he even need to ask? He knew full well, the why's, how's, who's and when's, yet he asked anyway.

He thought of all the people he had known in his life, the specific people he'd wronged. The prisoner, who he had framed for murder. The man he had killed, to frame him. Mr. Smiley. His little brats. Morayne. The Trinity Of Justice... The many who died the same way he was dying now. Was it worth it? Was he happy?

Was. He. Happy? That was the most important question.

Dr. Money did everything, in the pursuit of happiness. He had no money when he was young, and as such, he strived to have it. He clawed his way to the top of society from the very bottom, tearing other people down where he could, to get to the position he so desired. He killed his own mother and father, watching, relishing in the very horror of what they'd wrought.

It was their fault, he had initially justified. They abandoned me, and left me for dead, and why? Because I was a misbehaving child! Because they were scared of a seven year old? Why were they scared of a damn child, in the first place? Because he was curious, and nothing more!!

"Because he was curious...." he choked, bitterly. How absolutely rich, that was. He wasn't just curious, he had the early signs of a serial murderer. _He had dropped a cat off a balcony, wondering if it would land on it's feet. Why, of course it did!_ He had reasoned, as a child._ It's legs just didn't survive the impact! If I hadn't done it, I would have never known! Why were they so upset?_ He chuckled to himself, watching his own blood drip onto the floor.

Did he even have the right to call them bad people? Had he even had the right to be angry with them for leaving him behind? They abandoned him because they were scared of the monster he could become. Ultimately, he was more of a monster than they could have bargained for. So who's fault was it, really? Theirs, or his own? He was in charge of his own actions, after all.

... Overall, it didn't matter whether or not this was their fault, to him. He still smiled at the memory, as he choked the very life out of his own father, watching his eyes glaze over as the recognition and horror washed over. He still smiled at the memory of leaving a corpse at his mothers window, watching as a sniper finished the job. He was, indeed, happy. He even fantasized about it.

He thought of Morayne, then the smile fell. Was he happy with that, he wondered? No. He had to admit, he wasn't happy with what he had done. But... Did he care that he had done it? Also no. Sure, he didn't like doing it, but it was done. And he could easily shrug and continue with his life. He blinked the blurriness in his vision away, his rugged breathing increasingly unstable for a second.

Dr. Money thought of the Trinity, and- he didn't even finish that thought. He tore them all apart. He tore apart a nation. He destroyed it with his bear hands, and he was proud. He brought the nation that failed him to it's knees. They had let him be abandoned, they had let a man like him become powerful, they had children be factory workers and soldiers, they killed Mr. Smiley, they paid him for organs, they gave up independence for their personal lives, they disregarded anyone but themselves, and for killing them, _he was so very happy._ _He was so very happy._ _**He was so... Very.... Happy.**_

Dr. Money turned his head back to the ceiling, feeling the blood fill his throat, flooding his mouth, not even attempting to breathe, anymore. He was in the pursuit of happiness, for so long. He did so much. His entire life, all he did, all he ever worked for, was his own happiness. All he wanted was to feel happy!!

....

He laughed, in a sickening gurgle, encapsulated in a red-stained smile. He laughed harder, and harder, and harder....

....

Then he died.

_And he was happy._


End file.
